A winter Trip -Version Française
by Jul3t
Summary: Fitz-Simmons sont encore à l'académie des sciences et technologies du SHIELD. Ils doivent faire un travail et Fitz se retrouve dans la neige.
1. Note

*Hey, note rapide:

-Ligne = changement de point de vue

-Italique = pensées intérieures des personnages.

-Gras quand les personnages se remémorent des évènements antérieurs.*


	2. Chapter 1

Après au moins cinq bonnes minutes, il réussit à mettre la clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Il sentit le changement au premier pas posé à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il fût soudain dans une zone de très forte chaleur et lutta pour rester éveillé et ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil qui pesait sur lui. Après une minute ou plus à respirer l'air non glacial, il traversa le hall pour se retrouver en face de l'ascenseur. Il savait qu'il n'appartenait pas à la catégorie des grands sportifs -ni même des sportifs- mais dans son état actuel, il se sentait vraiment comme un zombie. C'est pour cette raison qu'à cet instant, il était vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir un ascenseur dans l'immeuble. Il aurait été incapable de monter un étage, alors il n'aurait jamais atteint son appartement au quatrième. Il utilisa la force qui lui restait après son aventure pas si géniale dans la nuit hivernale, pour marcher -plus lentement qu'il ne l'a jamais fait- la courte distance jusqu'à sa porte, et il pria, même s'il ne croyait en aucun dieu, pour que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. A cette heure, il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où Jemma pouvait se trouver, surtout qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour travailler sur leur projet ce soir. Oui, elle était certainement là, l'attendant en s'inquiétant de son absence s'il l'a connaissait aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Et il avait -comme d'habitude- raison: la porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra à l'intérieur.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter le marché de Jemma même s'il était conscient qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé y aller à sa place. Après avoir reçu les consignes pour le travail à faire deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient réfléchi à quoi faire et avaient réalisé que la librairie de l'université ne disposait pas des livres dont ils avaient besoin comme références.  
Ils n'en avaient même pas besoin pour commencer leur projet mais Simmons insistait sur le fait qu' "un travail bien fait est un travail qui a été vérifié". Et pour cela, ils se devaient d'approfondir leur travail grâce à des travaux issus de recherches de scientifiques de renommée. Le deal était donc qu'elle commencerait à écrire le rapport (toute cette paperasse qu'il détestait) pendant qu'IL irait à la bibliothèque comprenant toute la section scientifique, pour collecter ce dont ils avaient besoin.  
Cela était totalement équitable, en fait.

Le trajet jusqu'à là-bas durait une bonne trentaine de minutes en bus et celui-ci passait toutes les demi-heures jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, donc il pouvait rester à la bibliothèque longtemps sans se soucier des problèmes de transport.  
Quand il entra dans le bâtiment, il respira l'arome qui lui était si familier et se relaxa. L'air était empli de l'odeur des vieilles pages de papier, malgré le fait qu'une partie de la librairie contenait des publications récentes. Et ceci l'aida à se sentir à la place à laquelle il appartenait. Oui, il adorait les nouvelles technologies mais même lui ne pouvait résister à se perdre dans l'encre noire. Il trouva une table libre dans un coin, où d'habitude il "se cache des autres" comme Jemma aime le dire. En réalité, il ne choisit cette table que parce qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé, ni entendre les gens parler. Si c'était le cas, il irait en salle d'étude au lieu de rentrer chez lui à pieds pour réviser. Sérieusement, pourquoi venir à la bibliothèque -où les intellects vont pour faire des choses intellectuelles- pour parler de la fête d'untel ou de la vie amoureuse de Machin? _Pour_ _les discussions banales et sans intérêt, allez dans un café!_  
Il posa ensuite son sac et sa veste et se lança à la quête de chaque ouvrage pertinent pour leur sujet. Trente minutes plus tard -oui, la librairie était énorme- il se retrouva caché derrière plusieurs piles de livres et périodiques. Certains étaient ouverts tandis que d'autres attendaient leur tour. Il n'y avait que peu de monde quand il était entré dans la pièce plus tôt, mais maintenant ils étaient 4 au plus, en comptant lui-même et la bibliothécaire -qui le regardait d'un air étrange et, on peut dire, de jugement, quand elle vit sa table. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait les brûler à mains nus où en utilisant ses yeux (même si posséder ce superpouvoir serait cool).  
Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et comprit pourquoi l'endroit se vidait: il était 19h30, donc temps pour lui de regrouper ses affaires et ranger à leur place tous les livres qu'il avait pris des étagères, avant la fermeture. Il était reconnaissant envers Simmons de lui avoir appris comment ranger adéquatement chaque livre et s'orienter de manière efficiente dans les allées.  
Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses lectures depuis son arrivée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il commençait à neiger et au moment où il jeta un œil à l'extérieur, les rues étaient déjà recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige.  
Voilà pourquoi, quand il fût prêt à partir, après avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin, il fût confronté au fait qu'aucun bus ne passerait par ce temps et donc qu'il devrait trouver un autre moyen pour rentrer chez lui. Il prit une minute pour admirer la vue car il aimait la neige depuis qu'il était petit garçon: la nouvelle apparence que prenaient les rues grises, les gris buildings. Toutes ces affreuses choses étaient maintenant cachées par ces petites particules, qui ensemble formaient une couverture qui recouvrait la ville. Même si tout était maintenant blanc, blanc était mieux.  
Sa contemplation prit fin quand il réalisa que l'autre manière pour rentrer était une marche de deux heures.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour voir depuis combien de temps il marchait.  
 _Quoi? trente minutes! c'est tellement long... J'aimerai avoir Kristoff pour ami- ou n'importe quel ami mais Kristoff serait le plus utile dans cette situation. Oh Simmons va me tuer. Mais c'était son idée après tout, ça n'est pas de ma faute s'il a neigé! Attendez, qu'est-ce que je raconte? Evidemment Jemma ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait neiger, elle n'est pas miss météo. Oh ferme-là et marche Fitz! à moins que tu ne veuilles passer la nuit à te les geler dans la neige. Je vais mourir avant d'avoir mon premier baiser, génial. Ou ma première conversation avec une fille autre que Simmons. Mais Simmons ne compte pas, elle est ma meilleure amie au monde._ Il soupira, le souffle d'air formant un nuage. _Rentrons à la maison_.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean, il l'attrapa et vit que la notification indiquait un message de Jemma. _Bien sûr que c'est elle._  
"Fitz, il est temps de penser à rentrer, on a du travail à faire. A tout à l'heure" le message disait. Ferme et doux, comme elle.  
Oui, oui, je sais. Je veux rentrer aussi, je n'ai pas demandé à être piégé sur un trottoir, les chevilles dans la neige en pleine nuit, forcé à marcher tout seul dans le noir.  
Mais il ne lui dit rien de cela, à la place il opta pour "sur le chemin, à + tard". Plus tard comme "dans deux heures" ou "quand on se voit au paradis puisque je vais mourir d'hypothermie sous peu".  
Il s'apprêtait à envoyer le message quand son écran devint noir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand d'incrédulité "Génial!" il cria. "saloperie d'objet de merde ne peut pas supporter la température, même s'il n'a pas à marcher ou ramper dans la neige..." Ou n'importe quelle manière de se déplacer que l'objet ne pouvait accomplir car il s'agissait d'une chose non vivante comme tous les autres téléphones. Mais là tout de suite, il semblait avoir oublié tout ça.  
Il souffla, prit sur lui, et continua à marcher en chantonnant "dîtes à mes amis que je m'en vais..." 

* * *

Jemma s'occupait avec le rapport qu'elle devait faire pendant que Fitz allait chercher les livres. La tache était simple, évidemment mais vraiment fastidieuse et le temps semblait ne pas s'écouler. Quand elle décida de consulter l'heure pour la dixième fois cette dernière heure, il était 21h et elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Fitz. La bibliothèque fermait ses portes à 20h donc il devrait être ici maintenant, mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle commença à s'inquiéter. En fait, c'est faux, elle s'inquiétait depuis 20h30. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, peut-être était-ce l'instinct maternel.

Elle décida de relire le travail qu'elle avait fini depuis trente minutes pour s'occuper l'esprit.  
La tension s'accumulait dans ses épaules avec le temps qui passait et elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait donc elle abandonna et commença à faire les cents pas, de son bureau près de la fenêtre à la salle de bain à l'autre bout de l'appartement et revint, encore et encore, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Elle remarqua que leur chez-eux n'était pas grand.  
Cependant, cette stratégie n'aboutit pas et durant sa promenade, elle s'arrêta à sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama parce qu'il était tard.  
Pendant qu'elle mettait son haut, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et -plutôt longtemps après- se refermer.  
Elle relâcha tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis les deux dernières heures; il était enfin de retour, tout allait bien.  
"Fitz, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit autant de temps?" Elle avait l'air en colère, ce qu'elle était étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retard. Mais elle était rassurée qu'il était sain et sauf.  
Cependant, quand elle traversa le couloir pour arriver dans le salon, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tort: Fitz était encore devant la porte, confus, et il ne lui avait pas encore répondu.  
"Fitz, est-ce que ça va? Où étais-tu?" Elle demanda, l'inquiétude grandissanten l'absence d'une réponse de sa part. Il ne bougeait toujours pas donc elle répéta "Fitz?"  
Cette fois il la regarda, comme s'il venait de réaliser où il était et qu'elle lui parlait.  
"Quoi?" il demanda doucement, secouant la tête légèrement, comme s'il se réveillait seulement.  
"Il est vraiment tard, que t'est-il arrivé?" Elle dit en s'approchant d'où il était.  
"J'ai...marché" Il répondit, ses mots lents.  
"Quoi? Pourquoi?" Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par 'marcher'; marcher depuis l'arrêt de bus? A moins qu'il ait marché depuis la... Non, c'était trop loin, et pas par ce temps.  
Mais, ensuite Fitz parla "Nneige, pas d'bbus, j'ai mmarché... froid" et à ce moment, elle le regarda vraiment et remarqua qu'il tremblait, ses joues étaient roses et ses lèvres un peu bleutées. _Oh non_ , elle pensa. Il avait marché depuis la bibliothèque jusqu'à leur appartement étant donné que les bus avaient dû arrêter de circuler à cause de la neige. Elle regarda à la fenêtre. _Oh merde._ Il neigeaitencore et le sol était entièrement couvert de blanc. Elle courra presque le reste du chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à ses côtés et il avait l'air en pire état de près: il était vraiment pâle et son regard ne se fixait nul part. Elle pensa qu'il pouvait tomber à tout moment donc elle se décida à agir.  
"Fitz" Elle essaya d'attirer son attention.  
"Hey, on va enlever tes vêtements, d'accord?" Elle dit doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand.  
 _Au moins il t'a entendu.  
_ "Pourquoi? J'ai froid." Il était clairement à côté de la plaque mais elle ne se découragea pas.  
"Oui. Tu as froid parce que tes vêtements sont trempés, donc il faut que tu t'en débarrasses. D'accord?"  
"Oh" fût la seule chose qu'il répondit et il commença à s'agiter pour retirer son manteau avec des mains sans gants, rouges et bleues, des mains tremblantes. _Qu'est-ce que?!_ Elle commença à vraiment s'alarmer de son état. Pourquoi etait-il allé à l'extérieur, au milieu d'un hiver froid, sans ses gants? Elle se nota de lui passer un savon sur son comportement à risque. Au moins le garçon avait une écharpe et un bonnet et le fait qu'il tremblait était bon signe.  
Elle l'aida à les enlever et attendit qu'il lui donne son manteau. Elle le prit et le posa sur une chaise qui, plus tard, recracherait certainement l'eau, mais ce n'est pas ce qui importait.  
Voyant qu'il avait arrêté de bouger, elle attrapa son gilet et défit les boutons. Fitz ne dit rien; il était trop silencieux à son goût.  
Elle posa le vêtement avec les autres et le regarda en disant "C'est mieux?" Il n'avait pas l'air mieux et le confirma en secouant la tête. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça, lui qui était d'habitude un moulin à paroles. Elle souffla et attrapa le bas de son pull pour le remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa tête. Elle lui dit ensuite de lever les bras pour l'enlever complètement. Elle réussit seulement parce qu'il ne la dépassait, heureusement que d'une tête.  
Elle le laissa ensuite se débarrasser de son jean en se tournant vers le mur opposé pour lui laisser son intimité. Mais elle l'entendit grogner de frustration donc se retourna; il était encore en jean et t-shirt. Il essayait de défaire ses lacets mais ses mains ne voulaient pas coopérer. Elle s'avança dans son espace personnel, s'agenouilla et poussa délicatement ses mains glacées pour le faire à sa place. Il lui offrit un petit sourire en retour et enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes et son jean.  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être gêné et prit son poignet pour le guider vers le fauteuil où elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir.  
"Tu vas être malade si tu ne te réchauffes pas. Donc tu restes ici et je vais prendre soin de toi." Elle dit fermement et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre sa couverture; elle savait qu'il avait frôlé l'hypothermie de par ses symptômes et savait comment les traiter pour éviter les complications.

Elle revint à temps pour le voir à moitié endormi, la tête penchée vers son torse. Il était plutôt adorable, mais cette pensée n'était pas la bienvenue et elle la chassa de sa tête.  
Elle attrapa les extrémités de la couverture et l'enroula autour de lui jusqu'à son cou. Il sembla réconforté par la chaleur dont il avait été privé pendant au moins deux heures et demie et son tremblement se calma un petit peu.  
Elle savait, cependant, que cela n'était pas assez, qu'il avait besoin de s'hydrater avant de se sentir mieux. Elle décida donc de lui préparer une tasse de thé bien chaud, qu'il aimait et qui réchaufferait son organisme. Elle alluma la bouilloire, sortit deux tasses, les plaça près de celle-ci et retourna auprès de Fitz. Il était silencieux et immobile mais elle devait le réveiller pour l'instant. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et poussa légèrement son épaule mais il ne bougea pas donc elle insista jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête. Il paraissait si jeune et perdu... Elle le rassura en parlant lentement pour qu'il comprenne la signification de ses mots.  
" hé, tout va bien, je m'occupe de toi, mais tu ne peux pas dormir pour l'instant, d'accord? Je vais te ramener du thé bien chaud, celui que tu aimes avec deux sucres. Et tu peux dormir après, promis."  
"D'accord, merci Jemma." Il chuchota presque, preuve qu'il se sentait réellement mal.  
"Je t'en prie, je reviens dans une seconde." Elle alla préparer leur thé puis plaça les tasses sur la table basse en face de Fitz. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder au chaud. Il ronronna et se relaxa dans son étreinte et elle sourit, contente d'être utile. 

* * *

Fitz se remémorait les derniers évènements, ceux pendant lesquels il "contrôlait" encore ses pensées.

 _ **Il fait vraiment un froid glacial, pourquoi je ne porte pas de gants?! suis-je un crétin absolu? Mieux vaut ne pas répondre... Et je meure de faim; je m'arrête manger quelque chose?  
"Non tu es déjà en retard, tu n'a pas le temps de remplir ton estomac, espèce de glouton!"**_ **une voix dans sa tête, ressemblant à celle de Simmons, lui répondit. Offensé, il continua à marcher.** _ **Attendez, était-ce possible d'être offensé par ses propres voix intérieures?**_ _  
_ _ **"Oui, totallement. Les gens normaux le font sans arrêt"**_ **Son moi sarcastique lui répondit  
** _ **Oh! je deviens fou ...**_

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait quand il leva la tête, mais il reconnut la voix de Jemma et ça le calma avant même qu'il comprit ce qu'elle lui disait. "Thé, dormir après"  
Ok, il pouvait attendre pour lui faire plaisir, tout ce qu'elle désire. Elle n'était plus avec lui à présent et il se sentait seul. Il se sentait vraiment mal; il avait tellement froid et il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, son corps tremblait sans sa permission. Il était aussi si fatigué qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il dérivait vers l'inconscience mais luttait pour garder ses yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que Jemma revienne. Il réalisa qu'il ne portait que t-shirt et boxer mais il ne pouvait sans ficher plus; la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était le monde des rêves qui l'appelait et l'iceberg que son corps était devenu. Son esprit était perdu dans la brume mais il réussit à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée.  
Quand Jemma revint enfin avec le thé, il n'avait pas envie de le boire parce qu'il devrait bouger d'en dessous des couvertures. Donc il ne bougea pas et quand elle le rejoint sur le canapé et l'enveloppa de son bras, il ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un bruit de satisfaction.  
Son bras était léger donc il n'était pas écrasé sous son poids, le toucher était réconfortant et elle irradiait de la chaleur. Le confort le fît s'endormir à nouveau. Cependant, Jemma ne voulait pas laisser cela arriver et retira son bras pour le secouer. _Laisse-moi dormir..._

* * *

Seulement une minute après s'être assit avec lui, elle le vit perdre la bataille contre Morphée, comme si son toucher l'avait bercé. _Sérieusement pourquoi il est aussi mignon?_

Mignon ou pas, elle lui avait fait du thé et il allait le boire, même si elle devait le forcer. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus chaud qu'auparavant et la couverture elle-même ne ferait pas tout le travail.  
Elle enleva donc son bras de sur lui et bougea sa tête de son épaule en le poussant pour le réveiller et l'encouragea à s'asseoir droit. Après quelque réticence, il obtempéra et ouvrit à moitié ses brillants yeux bleus. _Première étape accomplie,_ elle pensa.  
Elle attrapa sa tasse et lui offrit.  
"Prends-la, ça ne sera pas aussi bon froid." Elle plaisanta.  
Il l'a regarda avec un regard de chien battu mais elle ne craquerait pas; sa mission était de le remettre sur pieds, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
"Elle ne va pas venir jusqu'à ta bouche toute seule, tu sais. Tu veux vraiment que je te nourrisse?" Avec ça, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné; il détestait être traité comme un bébé et elle savait qu'avec ses mots, il mordrait à l'hameçon. Elle avait raison: il remua sous le duvet pour libérer ses bras. Elle remarqua qu'il était tenté de retourner sous la couette et plaça la tasse entre ses mains avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
"Bois juste ton thé et je ne t'embêterai plus. Tu peux dormir jusqu'à demain soir si tu le souhaites." Elle dit avec sincérité. Ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, elle était consciente qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Elle l'observa attentivement prendre une gorgée du breuvage et soupirer quand il coula dans sa gorge. Cela fit naître un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de Jemma et elle se relaxa. 

* * *

Il concédait qu'elle avait raison; le thé eu un effet positif. Il avait failli ne pas avaler la première gorgée mais quand il le fît, il ne le regretta pas. C'était chaud mais pas brûlant et la chaleur se répandit à l'intérieur de lui et le fit se sentir un peu mieux, un peu plus chaud. De plus, cela était délicieux, Jemma l'avait préparé exactement de la manière qu'il l'aime: sucré.  
Sa fatigue rendit les choses longues et difficiles, mais il arriva à la dernière gorgée et posa la tasse sur la table avant de se tourner vers Jemma, attendant ses prochains ordres.  
"Très bien! Maintenant je peux respecter ma part du marché." Elle s'enthousiasma comme s'il venait de trouver la formule d'un nouveau vaccin. Mais elle le regardait avec affection et attention, alors ça ne le dérangea pas du tout.  
"Je parie que tu es exténué, que penses-tu d'aller dans ton lit?"  
 _Bien deviné_. A ce moment c'était un euphémisme, mais son lit? Alors là non!  
"J'suis bien ici" Il lui dit. Pas question qu'il aille dan sa chambre maintenant.  
Elle rit "Bien sûr que tu veux rester ici, fainéant!" Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude pour faire passer le message.  
"Pas vrai!" Il rétorqua, offensé. _Génial, maintenant j'ai l'air d'un enfant.  
_ "Désolée Léo, bien sûr que tu n'en n'es pas un" Elle plaça une main rassurante sur son bras, ce qui l'a fit reculer abruptement.  
"Tu es encore froid, il faut te recouvrir" Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus et il la laissa répéter le processus de coconnage. Au moins quelque chose de bien ressortait de sa souffrance: Il n'était pas seul et ravi que ce soit Jemma ou ça aurait été vraiment embarrassant pour lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour la mériter comme meilleure amie, il ne savait pas mais n'avait pas l'intention de s'en plaindre.  
"Merci Jem" Il lui dit, forçant ses yeux à rester ouverts et se concentrer sur les siens.  
"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Fitz. Tu es mon meilleur ami au monde, je ne vais pas te tourner le dos" Elle répondit avec tant de conviction et d'honnêteté que ça le réchauffa d'une toute autre manière.  
"T'es la meilleure." Il lui dit avec un vrai sourire, que même la fatigue ne pouvait faire disparaître. Elle rougit à ses mots et se leva pour le laisser s'allonger.  
"Je sais. Maintenant allonges-toi et dors. Je vais chercher une autre couverture." Elle ordonna.  
"Oui d'accord." Il acquiesça. Ça, il pouvait faire avec plaisir.  
Elle revint rapidement et déposa l'objet sur sa forme allongée. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration plus lente et profonde. Elle toucha son front un moment, puis retira sa main pour y placer un baiser.  
"Bonne nuit Léo." Elle lui dit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.  
Endormi ou non, Léo sourit.

Approximativement une heure plus tard, elle le réveilla pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Elle était, elle-même, très fatiguée mais devait le surveiller au cas où son état se détériorait.  
"Fitz" Elle l'appela doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre.  
"Jem" Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Elle était rassurée de les voir se fixer sur les siens. Il attendait qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, donc elle le fît.  
"Juste venue voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose."  
"Je vais bien, vas dormir." Elle sourit, lui faisant confiance pour lui dire s'il ne se sentait pas bien, et touchée par l'affection réciproque des deux côtés.  
Lui aussi, était reconnaissant pour ses soins mais là il avait juste besoin de dormir, tout comme elle.

Elle se réveilla à 8h, ayant assez dormi pour la nuit, et sortit du lit. Elle commença sa routine du matin: faire son lit, se laver le visage et appliquer de la crème hydratante, se démêler les cheveux et enfila un pull. Elle se changerait après le petit déjeuner.  
Elle étouffa un bâillement en sortant de sa chambre et s'arrêta aux toilettes, avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Elle fouilla le garde manger pour trouver des céréales parmi toute la nourriture quand elle entendit des sons étouffés. Elle se redressa et plaça l'item sur le meuble avant de chercher d'où provenait le bruit. _Bien sûr._ Elle réalisa. Elle avait oublié que Fitz dormait sur le canapé et maintenant il se réveillait à cause d'elle. Il était toujours en dessous de deux couvertures et elle ne pouvait pas voir sa tête.  
"Fitz tu es réveillé? Elle demanda depuis la cuisine.  
"Hum" Il secoua la tête de haut en bas.  
Elle traversa le salon pour se tenir près de lui.  
"Ne me fais plus jamais ça!" Elle dit emportée par le désespoir et l'inquiétude de la veille qui refaisaient surface. A ça, il se réveilla complètement.  
"Quoi?" Sa voix sortit enrouée. Remarquant son expression coléreuse, il réagit:  
"Bien sûr que je ne marcherai plus dans la neige pendant deux longues heures alors qu'il gèle! Plus jamais de ma vie. Je ne suis pas un masochiste." Il rétorqua d'un ton défensif si vite qu'il toussa ensuite.  
"Oui. Je veux dire, bien sûr je sais que tu n'es pas un masochiste Fitz! J'étais juste... super inquiète." Elle dit plus calmement mais l'inquiétude se dégageait de sa posture.  
"Je sais, désolé. Je vais bien maintenant." Il la rassura. Il n'aimait pas les rides d'expression sur son visage.  
"Vraiment?" Elle demanda, tout à fait consciente de son état.  
"Ben... Presque. Là pas vraiment, j'ai toujours froid. Mais ça va aller mieux." Il répondit avec une voix fatiguée. Il voulait juste dormir ou hiberner le reste de la saison, comme un ours.  
"Oh Fitz, tu dois... Tu as presque gelé dehors à cette température! C'était une mauvaise idée." Elle déclara, culpabilisant pour l'avoir envoyer dans le froid.  
"Hey, c'était NOTRE idée, pas la tienne. Et si j'avais regardé dehors plus tôt, J'aurai pu sortir de la bibliothèque et rentrer plus tôt. Mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention." Il prit la faute sur lui-même et elle n'allait pas l'accepter.  
"Ok c'est notre faute. Et ton organisme va, éventuellement, se réchauffer. Tu as juste à être patient." Elle essaya de le réassurer en ajoutant un sourire sincère.  
"Oui je sais. Je suis désolé qu'on ai pas pu travailler hier soir." Il dit se sentant coupable.  
"Pas de soucis, on aura plein de temps quand tu te sentiras mieux." Elle lui assura en plaça une main sur son épaule pour qu'il la croit.  
Comme si elle était en colère contre lui... Il était son meilleur ami et même si, parfois, il l'énervait vraiment, ce ne fût pas le cas à cet instant. Il n'était qu'une pauvre victime du déchaînement de l'hiver. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour très productif mais elle ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur Fitz.  
"Oui" Il renifla  
"Je sors du lit... Bientôt." Il dit, se mettant sur le dos et poussant les couvertures _. C'est ça, bientôt,_ elle pensa en le regardant se mouvoir au ralenti, jusqu'à ce que les couvertures furent à sa taille et il trembla. A ce moment, elle s'accroupit pour l'arrêter et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur. _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?  
_ "Tu ne vas pas m'être d'une grande aide dans cet état. Reposes-toi et on verra si on peut travailler plus tard." Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse. Il bouda à ses mots mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
"d'accord si tu insistes." Il était tout à fait d'accord avec son plan et commençait déjà à s'assoupir.

Il se réveilla à 16h avec des joues rosées et une série de toux et elle se félicita d'avoir fini leurs devoirs aujourd'hui.  
Il s'assit, alla dans sa chambre et revint dans un pyjama chaud, les cheveux dans tous les sens et plus adorable que jamais. Elle sourit quand il s'assit sur le canapé et rayonna quand il lui demanda:  
"tu veux faire un marathon Disney?" Premièrement, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle dise non à un marathon Disney et deuxièmement il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle LUI refuse un marathon Disney là maintenant.  
Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder des films et Fitz finit par s'endormir la tête sur les genoux de Jemma avant la fin de Frères des ours.

Fin.


End file.
